Amara Caldwell
History Amara Caldwell known to her family as her middle name Alexia "Lexi" was born in California in 2002, before the mutants were outed and taken. When Amara was born she lived in a peaceful more upper-class neighborhood. Her family were full of Lawyers and Doctors so she was raised to want to be a Doctor or Lawyer. When she started to get into 3rd grade her family moved her to a private school, but little did they know that the school would be raided. On Amara's first day her school was raided while her family was still in there. Her mother Lyla showed to be a mutant and used her ability to manipulate molecules. During this time this was when mutant attacks were very rare. Her mother and Father both were mutants who fought off the fighters. After this a man found and killed her mother and father in front of her. During this time it was 2 years later so Amara was in 5th grade. She was so heartbroken to see her family die. Child Services showed and took her to a foster home 3 blocks away from her regular home. 3 years passed and she was still in this house and was in 8th grade. During this time a trouble maker joined her foster house and began to destroy her room. This boy was 17 and older than her. One night in her room she heard gunshots and his drug dealer found the foster home, when he entered their room he aimed a gun at Amara. When he pulled the trigger her mutant abilities kicked in and she phased through her bedroom wall and fell 2 floors down to the ground. In this year the MRD was reaching its highest point and were looking for mutants. The next day the MRD showed up looking for Amara, she ran away until she couldn't run anymore. They found her and attempted to kill her but her phasing abilities protected her. 30 minutes in the X-Men showed up, Cyclops, Emma, Iceman, Kurt, and Kitty all showed up and saved her. When they saved her Kitty became like a older sister to her and trained to her use her abilities. a year passed and she was 16 and her abilities advanced to where she could also turn invisible. As of now she is still with the X-Men training every day to get stronger. Powers and Abilities Powers * Phasing: Amara is able to turn intangible and walk through solid matter. ** Remote Phasing: Amara learned that she can turn people and objects intangible without touching them making her power even more useful. * Invisibility: As her powers thrive she learned to phase so much she can turn invisible and blend in. ** Remote Invisibility: She can turn others invisible without being near them. ** Invisible Energy: Amara can manipulate invisible energys making forcefields projectiles etc. Abilities * Acrobatics * Dancer * Hacker * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Weaknesses * Amara can not turn invisible and phase at the same time meaning she can be attacked and harmed in her invisible state.